


Coincidences

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Bartenders, Best Friends, Dating, Gyms, M/M, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard gets some much-needed relationship advice.





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set somewhere in the middle of the [first part of my In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284832/chapters/2662594) but could also stand on its own.

 

_U.S.S. ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-E_

_Gym_

 

 

 

Picard slowly leaned back on the bench and looked around in the gym that he had all to himself at this time of night. He was really glad about that - the last thing he wanted was officers gossiping about their sweating captain - and yet there was a certain man whose presence he would not exactly mind, especially not since the two of them would be alone and who knew what could happen -

"Am I interrupting?"

Picard almost lost this balance on the bench - the voice that had come from right behind him had caught him completely off-guard.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Guinan said and pointed at the bench. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, of course not."

The El-Aurian slowly sat down and watched Picard pick up his towel. "You appear to be somewhat... distracted."

Picard wiped his forehead. "Do I?"

"Care to talk about it?"

Picard put the towel back on the bench. "What is there to talk about?"

"Your current mission, for example."

He frowned. "There _is_ no current mission - we are simply exploring this new sector."

"Really?" Guinan wondered. "I thought you were on a mission - you're certainly acting like it. You're thinking all the time, walking through the ship aimlessly, looking out of the windows in Eleven Forward..."

Picard froze. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me _,_ yes."

He took a deep breath. "I'm acting foolishly, aren't I?"

"When has a person who is falling in love ever _not_ acted foolishly?"

"I'm _not_ falling in love."

Guinan simply looked at him.

He raised his hands. "Alright, alright, maybe I _do_ like Alexander a bit more than I should."

"He likes _you_ a lot as well, you know."

Picard felt his artificial heartbeat quickening. "He does?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"I've seen some rather definite signs, yes, but..." Picard put his hands in his lap and sighed. "Guinan, I cannot pursue this."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Alex is neither an officer under your command who might put you in a position where you have to order him to go on a mission that might result in his death nor is he a guest who's going to leave you and the ship again soon. But then... maybe that's exactly the point."

"What do you mean?"

"If you pursue this you're gonna have to face the responsibilities that come with a long-term commitment - something that you haven't had to do in any of your previous relationships aboard starships."

"I've never shied away from facing responsibilities."

"So Jenice Manheim was a ghost?"

Picard harrumphed. "That was different; I was young and extremely focused on my career. Besides, Alexander wouldn't have to ask me to choose between my command and staying with him - he lives right here aboard the Enterprise, not on Earth."

"So you _have_ given this some thought."

"Yes, I have - but none of this changes the fact that I'm a starship captain. My first duty is -"

"To the ship and its crew, I know." Guinan looked at him. "What about your second duty?"

"What second duty?"

"Your happiness. A lonely and unhappy flagship captain is not what Starfleet wants."

"I cannot put my personal feelings over my duty to this ship."

"Who says you have to do that? Entering a relationship does _not_ equal losing focus on your command."

Picard frowned. "Guinan, why are you so interested in what I do when it comes to Alexander?"

She smiled and stood up from the bench. "There's a bartending competition on Calder II in five days. I've arranged for Alex to take part in it. He's really quite good."

"Calder II?" Picard echoed. "I've been thinking about taking a few days off in order to go there and take a look at their new Debrune artifacts. They're scheduled to be presented in exactly five days."

Guinan folded her hands. "Quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

Picard eyed her suspiciously. "Yes... _quite_."


End file.
